


Friends in Low Places

by LulutheLazy



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Kind of Sixteen Candles, M/M, Murderous Thoughts, Nightmares, Protective Roman, Threats, Violence, angry roman, but gay, deciet is an ass, forgotten birthdays, loss of voice, mean friends, of course, slight bullying, virgil is a lonely boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulutheLazy/pseuds/LulutheLazy
Summary: Virgil has had one friend for most of his life. Now that there’s someone else in his life, he realizes that people who truly care about you don’t treat you like garbage. Who would have thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A cruddy one-shot/ vent fic by a first time writer. Please be kind :p Warning for self-deprecating thoughts, mentions of social anxiety, and cursing.

Virgil bit his lip. Looking down at his phone he suppressed the tears burning behind his eyes and took a shaky breath. It doesn’t matter, he reminded himself. Why should he care if his previously best and only friend hadn’t remembered his birthday. It was fine. It was fine that no one did. 

This is why he hadn’t bothered to plan anything. Lately D had been ignoring his calls, and had been going out with a new group of people. And it was fine! He tried to soothe the pain in his chest by rubbing small circles with his cold, long fingers. He let out a small, sad chuckle at the memory of Deceit calling them witch fingers, not in a kind way of course. Still, Virgil missed him. It’s your own fault, you never want to go out, it’s not a surprise he got sick of you!

More voices chimed in, sounding unsurprising like his former friend. You aren’t there for him Virgil, they sighed. Soon Roman will see it too and leave. He’s only here because he’s had you in small doses. Once he realizes what you’re really like, do you honestly think he’ll stick around? Please, even the friend you would have done anything for is sick of you. You should be alone, it reasoned with him, it’s easier that way. The anxious boy feels the wetness of tears he wasn’t aware that he’d shed.

He let the brightness of his phone burn his retinas as he turned it on in his darkened room, with only the bright yellow light seeping under the door for illumination. He felt something break in his chest as he saw no new notifications. He opened up the last voice message Deciet had sent him with a few taps of his screen. He turned up his volume slightly and listened to the cold voice, trying not to look at the clock that showed it was almost midnight, signifying the end of his birthday. 

“Virgil, do you honestly want to be friends, because I’ve been talking to some of people about you’re little issues,” the last word came out in a disgusted snort. “And they think that you’re faking it. I’m just giving up on you because you’ve never seem to want to get out of your room!” The lonely man felt a sharp stab in his chest at the mention that his friend would share personal details about his mental health with strangers. “ Do you really believe that your too good for me now that you have that ‘boyfriend’ of your’s,” a dark chuckle vibrates against Virgil’s cheek as he waits patiently for the final blow that had left him in a dark, depression the last few days. In fact, Roman was probably already done with him as well, after the way Virgil has left him unnoticed and appreciated since he slumped into his room and locked the door. 

“ You’re lucky I ever gave you the time of day, I’m too good for you and you’ve always known it! And if you don’t mind, do myself and everyone else a favor and don’t bother trying to leave your room, not like it will be a problem for you. Don’t bother calling me back, I won’t answer.” Click. 

Virgil layed back on his bed as a pained gasp came out of what felt like his throbbing heart. Tears were streaming down his face and the sobs began to build up in his throat. He roughly whiped at his face. But the wetness continued to follow the curve of his cheek and drip off his chin. He threw his phone off his black comforter and into a plush purple carpet, not making a sound. “Stop.” , he reprimanded himself.

He turned his tear streaked face towards the darkly painted desk on his right. Orange numbers shone in a blurry haze from his Jack Skellington alarm clock. He gulped, it’s eleven forty eight. “ Get up, he’s not going to text.” , he murmured. Virgil stumbled out of bed, suddenly overcome with the desire to get out of his room, if only to spite Deciet and his words that acted as physical blows. 

He let his door creak open as sock-clad feet tripped over themselves in desperation to escape. Whether it was the dark room or his dark thoughts he was running from, he didn’t know. After managing to trip down all seven stairs, Virgil flopped down on the empty couch. He let his heart slow as his mind began chattering again. Guess everyone really did forget my birthday, he thought bitterly as observed the desolate living room.

 

Crash! Virgil jumped into a sitting position as a bang resounded from the kitchen. He let his shoulders relax as he heard muffled cursing but still did not get up. Pain and embarrassment churned in his gut as he recognized his boyfriend’s voice. He put on a blank face and decided to act like he wasn’t disappointed. You’re not worth celebrating anyway, he reminded himself. 

He crept into the kitchen and was hit by a wave of vanilla wafting from a candle lit table. Purple dyed roses rested next to a bottle of sparking cider. Fancy china and silverware were gently shining in the soft glow of deep magenta wax. In the middle of the table set for two, was a giant white cake. Albeit slightly lopsided, it smelled wonderful and had “ Happy Birthday Virgil” written in black icing. Who had done all this?

Suddenly Roman stumbled backwards out of the kitchen, covered in flour and wafting smoke away from the alarms with a dish towel. He turned with a noise of great exasperation that quickly turned into a high pitched shriek when he saw Virgil. He clutched his princely hand to his chest and whipped his other hand around to check the time. “ My Love!” , Princey exclaimed loudly. “ Impeccable timing as always! I just finished the roast!” They both turned towards the still smoking kitchen and Roman sighed “ Well, what’s left of it...never fear my gentle storm, I shall attempt another!” Virgil spun back around to his boyfriend in bewilderment.

“What is this?” He questioned. Roman furrowed his brow. “I mean,” Virgil continued in disbelief “ Who is this for?” The romantic man rested both of his manicured hands on quivering shoulders. “ Why, it’s for you of course my Dark Prince. It’s your birthday, is it not?” He continued in a confused voice. Virgil felt his eyes moisten once again but with enthralled skepticism that was slowly morphing into belief. “ It is...I just, I didn’t, I mean I didn’t think anyone remembered.” He stuttered out with an awed breath.

Roman’s eyes saddened and his thrust the birthday boy into his comforting embrace, only to pull up his chin gently so he could see how deeply his prince meant every word. “ I would never forget you, you’re the stars in my dark night sky, to not cherish you would be like forgetting their light as they shine on me. You deserve so much more than a dinner but I knew you haven’t been feeling well and I was waiting for you to feel up to it before I pushed you into a large celebration. I thought an intimate dinner would be nice for the real day and it’s still eleven fifty nine, but if you’d rather not I’d -“ Virgil cut him off with a kiss that he hoped expressed his relief and the love and gratitude he held for the wonderful man in front of him. 

Roman cupped his cheek and grasped at his beloved’s dark hair. If his moans were any indication, he got the sentiment. Virgil melted into a sweet hug and sniffed away the last of his tears. 

Maybe people leave us for a reason, he mused. Maybe the ones who truly care are the ones you never have to beg to stay around. They’re happy to and the rest can fuck off. 

He smiled. Now where was that cake?


	2. High and Mighty Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up from a bad dream and needs to check on Virgil. Cue him hearing a hurtful message from a certain snake, sending him into a righteous quest to defend his loved one’s honor. Unfortunately for him, Virgil does not appreciate the sentiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little follow up to the first chapter after an inquiry by a super sweet reader about how Roman feels about Deciet! Thank you for all the love! Please check first chapter for any warnings!

Roman awoke in complete darkness, his thoughts going a mile a minute as he began to frantically whip his head back and forth in search of light or anything tangible in the nothingness. But his straining eyes couldn’t make out a thing in the inky black. Suddenly, as quickly as he had become resigned to the inability to see, a bright beam illuminated a small circle of light directly in front of him with a resounding click.

Even as his vision was adapting to the light the dim figure before him was instantly recognizable. The love of his life sat in the pool of light, resting on his knees. “Virgil!” He called out, until he felt his throat close up at the sight that appeared as the spots from the sudden brightness faded. His beautiful boy was crying. No, not just crying, he was sobbing. Tears streamed across his flushed cheeks as he held his hands up to his mouth to muffle the gulps of air he was gasping in. Dark shadow was running down his chin in droplets, dripping off, as Virgil suddenly snapped his head up from its previously bowed position. His large brown eyes, grew impossibly wider as he saw Roman in front of him, causing more wetness to spill. Roman launched himself forward to comfort his storm cloud.... but nothing happened. Every limb was frozen and held in a standing position. 

As Virgil’s face morphed into a hurt expression and more tears ran down his cheeks, Roman panicked. He had to go help him! But his bones were unbending steel, he tried to scream out but his voice had become silenced. Virgil shuffled up to his feet unsteadily and turned his back to Roman, heavily falling to his knees in grief once more.  
No! No, please! Please! Roman tried yelling. Virgil, I’m right here! But Virgil had disappeared.

Roman shot up in his bed, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding. He looked around the room, disoriented. For a second the dream vanished from his mind and he took in Disney posters and fairy lights. But as soon as the fog dissipated from his head it flashed through his memory, making him fall out of his red sheets in shock. 

He rose to his feet quickly, calling upon his prince-like grace (Yes, Logan that is a thing!) and dexterity to fly out his open door into the hallway with only one thought running through his head repeatedly: Find Virgil! Racing across the carpet, his sleep muddled mind managed to catch up to his body enough to ask him why he was doing this. It wasn’t real. After all, it was just a dream. Yet, he couldn’t get the image of Virgil hurting, looking so much like he had when he had come down stairs last night on his birthday, from playing like a loop in his head. Upon seeing his chemical romance’s door, another burst of fear and adrenaline pulsed through him, pushing him faster. Until in his desperation, he promptly slammed into it.

His sweat slick hands fumbled with the handle until after what felt like hours, the door burst open. It revealed a startled, frowning Virgil. Roman stood panting in the door way and opened his mouth to...maybe explain? Or ask for a hug perhaps? When he caught the sound coming from his boyfriend’s dimly lit cell phone.  
“ ...you really believe that you’re too good for me now that you have that ‘boyfriend’ of your’s,” Romans eyebrows furrowed as the unpleasantly familiar voice of Deciet spewed from the speaker. “ You’re lucky I ever gave you the time of day, I’m too good for you and you’ve always known it! And if you don’t mind, do myself and everyone else a favor and don’t bother trying to leave your room, not like it will be a problem for you. Don’t bother calling me back either, I won’t answer.” Click. Silence surrounded the both of them as the voice message ended.

Roman looked at his prince’s watery eyes and trembling bottom lip. He felt steel hot anger flood through him. So this is why Virgil has been so upset?! This was why he had looked so distraught on his birthday?! And worst of all that disgusting reptile thought he could say that shit to his boyfriend! Roman felt his eyes narrow and his hands begin to shake. His stomach was twisted and burning with hate. Deciet was supposed to be Virgil’s best friend and Roman had entrusted his star’s happiness in his hands! He would find him and when he did, oh ho was he going to be sorry! He would get to see a nice up close of Roman’s sword complete with an ass kicking of a lifeti-“ “Roman?”, a soft voice interjected, interrupting his murderous thoughts. 

He looked up at Virgil, his face red with fury and his chest puffed out. But he felt his breath exhale from his body, his shoulders slump, and his hands go limp as he caught a sight of his boyfriend’s face. He was flushed, in embarrassment, anger or possibly both. His eyebrows were furrowed in consternation. Yet tears were clinging to his long eyelashes and he was shaking enough for Princey to make it out behind his hoodie. He felt shame course through him, sitting beside his lingering anger. “What the fuck are you doing in here?” Although they were harsh words he could discern the fear behind them. Roman realized he had just barged in with apparently no explanation “ I’m sorry my love. You know I would have knocked but I... I had a *ahem* a bad dream.” He muttered picking at his red dressing gown. And then proclaimed louder “ That is not the most prevalent matter at hand, however, you’re honor has been questioned! Don’t worry shadowling I will avenge you and rectify it presently! As soon as I find my sword, I will hunt down the scoundrel! I won’t stop until his neck is between my hands and he’s apologized for every foul word he’s uttered to yo-“ , Virgil was shaking his head vigorously “-Roman!”  
He shouted, “ You’re not going to do any of that!”

Princey glared down at the floor, “ Why wouldn’t I? He can’t say those things to you and get away with it. Just give me five minutes alone with him and we’ll call it even.” He smiled charmingly up at his anxious boy. Virgil sighed “ Look, it really upset me when he said those things but... it doesn’t matter now. You already fixed everything last night, I was just listening to it one more time before I deleted it. I wanted to remind myself who’s really important to me and that’s you. So I can’t have you getting hurt defending me.”

Roman’s handsome face went blank but just as quickly positioned itself into a look of complete innocence. “ Well, I’m just going to get some sleep then because I’m,” He let out a large exaggerated yawn “ So tired. I’m just going to go to my bed now.” He began to walk out the door but stopped mid turn when Virgil’s hand lightly gripped his shoulder. “You’re a great actor Princey but that wouldn’t have fooled a two year old.” Roman began to pout and he slyly turned to kiss his boyfriend’s hand. “And no puppy dog eyes!” Virgil said quickly, sensing his next tactic correctly and pulling his hand away. The prince began fidgeting like a child about to have an accident. “But Virgil,” he whined “ your honor.”  
“My honor is just as intact as it ever was, which is barely.” the man snorted. “Come on,” he said turning and flopped back down on his bed.

Roman’s eyes grew huge “ You mean, you... you...you... I can sleep...with you?” Virgil had to keep a fond smile from creeping on his face “ Yes if it keeps you from killing the poor bastard you can come cuddle, one time offer.” He patted the space next to him under the covers. Roman rushed to the side of his bed but stopped abruptly to gently peel back the bed’s layers. He slowly began to slide into it as if to give Virgil time to back out. But his boyfriend just smirked at the ridiculous yet endearing display. Once Roman was settled Virgil latched on to him like a limpet. The creative side cradled his black kitten in his arms and twined their legs together. He rested his cheek against his love’s soft purple fringe with a ginormous smile. Virgil abruptly stuck the cold tip of his nose into Roman’s neck in retaliation, making him jump.

They both began to giggle uncontrollably, their previous stress making the small action unbearably funny. When their hysteria petered out Roman whispered into the quiet, “ I still hate him you know.” Virgil released a breathy laugh “ So do I.” He smiled “So do I.” And they gradually fell into a dreamless sleep holding each other happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you feel like it, I’d love feedback! Thanks for reading! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried writing this because this is basically me minus being comforted. Please comment if you want ❤️


End file.
